Big Splash In A Little Pool of Watter
by Awkward Ball Of Fluff
Summary: Littlekit is hated and outcasted by his entire clan, Pineclan. He is teased for his size, but what happens when he goes to his first gathering and meets Waterpaw? Her love is all he needs, but now he needs to choose. Be with Waterpaw, or stay true to Pineclan? (Adopted by MidnightWriterKitty)


**A/N: Hey everybody! Today I will be starting this story c: (duh) which I adopted from the fabulous MidnightWriterKitty. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Cats gathered around the nursery excitedly. Splashfur had just given birth to a litter of 2, a tom and a she-cat. But, instead of purrs of love and affection, they heard angry snarls and yowls. Words that were heard consisted of, 'He is not my son!' and 'I'd rather die then be his father.' Shadowstar stormed out of the nursery, shoving past cats as he exited camp. But before he left, he called to Splashfur who was peering out of the nursery in shock. "We're no longer mates either." He spat. Splashfur's gaze had turned from love and affection to hatred and shock as she looked down at the tom. However, as soon as her gaze met the she-cats, she purred lovingly. "I'll name you Birdkit." She whispered, and pushed the tom away. The medicine cat, Barkface(not from the books) looked confused. "What will you call the tom?" He asked. "<em>Littlekit<em>." She said in disgust, and curled in a ball around Birdkit, ignoring Littlekit who was wailing for milk. "Can you feed him?" He asked the other queen, Lizardeye. She glared at the small bundle of fur at Barkface's paws, and picked him up roughly by the scruff, dropping him at her belly beside her 2 other kits.

* * *

><p><strong>- Allegiances-<strong>

**Pineclan**

**Leader**

**Shadowstar - Jet black tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy**

**Hollowgaze - Black and gray tom with icy blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat**

**Barkface - Dark brown tom with a flat face, snaggle tooth and green eyes.**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**Heathersong - Orange she cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Sunsplash - Light orange tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Robinstrike - Handsome gray tom with brown eyes**

**Hailstrike- Light grey tom with striking blue eyes**

**Crookednose- Jet black tom with a dark grey muzzle and a crooked nose**

**Whitetuft- White tom with long fur and green eyes**

**Foxclaw- Dark ginger tabby tom**

**Dewstrike- Light Gray she-cat with deep green eyes**

**Sootheart- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and white paws**

**Fallwish- Pale ginger tom with a black muzzle**

**Leafnose- White she-cat with brown tabby spots and blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Jaypaw - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Icepaw - Pure white she cat with grey markings and amber eyes**

**Sparrowpaw - Brown and black tom with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Splashfur (Mother of Birdkit and Littlekit) **

**Lizardeye (Mother of Leopardkit, Stormkit and Shrewkit)**

**Elders**

**Spottedear - Old tortoise shell she cat with grey eyes**

**Rainclan**

**Leader**

**Doestar - Cream colored she cat with dark brown eyes**

**Deputy**

**Coldbreeze - Black she cat with grey eyes**

**Medicine Cat**

**Mumblefoot - Blue-gray tom with teal eyes**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**N/A**

**Warriors**

**Amberstrike - Ginger she cat with amber eyes**

**Berryflight - Cream colored tom with blue eyes**

**Nettlefur - Tortoise shell she cat with amber eyes **

**Smokeberry - Smoky grey tom with green eyes**

**Troutfur - Blue gray tabby tom with grey eyes**

**Grasswing - light brown tabby she-cat with black tabby markings, ear tips, two front paws are black, the back paws are white, white chin, muzzle and underbelly, forest green eyes, withhas a long brown, plumy tail**

**Darksong - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and a white paw**

**Hawkflight - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Talonfur - Orange and brown tom with green eyes**

**Rosefeather - Cream she cat with green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Thrushpaw - Dusty brown tom with green eyes**

**Tigerpaw - Orange she cat with black stripes and yellow eyes**

**Queens**

**Skyfur - Beautiful brown she cat with green eyes - Mates with Smokeberry (Mother of Waterkit)**

**Elders**

**Darktail - Old black tom**

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you guys enjoyed the first part! Please review!<strong>


End file.
